


Awkward Encounter

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Now that Seonghwa and Yeosang have accepted the fact that they are joined, the real battle begins. Not everyone is willing to accept it and the terrible wheels of fate are set into motion. Will history repeat itself?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Awkward Encounter

“Kang Yeosang?” 

At the mention of his name, Yeosang looked away from the window to see a delivery person standing in the door with a giant bouquet of flowers in his arms. All twenty or so people in the classroom turned around to look at him. He instantly felt his face ignite as he tried to sink through the seat and into the floor. It didn’t work. He was surrounded by a chorus of ooh’s and ahh’s as the delivery man brought him the flowers and asked him to sign for them. “Are you sure they’re for me?” 

The delivery person, “It’s for Kang Yeosang in room 122 between 1:40 and 2:20. That’s the right time. This is the right place and if you’re Kang Yeosang then they’re for you.” 

Han Shinwoo, slapped him on the back and reached for the card that was sticking up. Hurriedly, Yeosang intercepted it and held it protectively to his chest as a couple of invading hands made a grab for it. If the flowers were from who he thought they might be from, that was one explanation he really didn’t want to give. He couldn’t believe he would send him such a massive bunch of flowers in the middle of class. 

“Who sent them? Come on man, tell us?” Choi Youngho perched on the edge of the desk in front of him and waited. 

A number of girls were now gathering around as well. He could hear people whispering asking about who asked him out and whether or not anyone knew whether he was dating someone. 

Still holding the card to his chest, he lifted it up carefully to make sure there was no name on the envelope. The only thing printed on it was his name. Okay, so far so good. He carefully extracted it, “We’ve known each other a long time and it might be a little awkward to ask you like this but would you like to go out with me?” 

It was signed only with an S but he needn’t have signed it all. He knew Seonghwa’s florid handwriting right away. Instead of texting him or messaging him like most people, he was a fan of leaving brightly colored notes for him around the house. 

He couldn’t quite repress the smile that slipped onto his lips. Before he had a chance to read it again, someone snatched the card out of his hand. 

“Choi Youngho! Give it back!” He tried to make a grab for it. 

“Which one of you girls is S?” Youngho asked the class. 

“Was it you Lee Song-i? You like Kang Yeosang right?” Lee Song-i tried to hide behind her backpack. 

None of the four girls with S names in class fessed up to sending the flowers. Yeosang feigned ignorance of who sent them. He said only he guessed he’d find out at some point in his day. 

He was glad it was the last class of the day, he wasn’t sure exactly what he would have done with the flowers otherwise. Flanked by a couple of his friends, he headed out of the building on his way home. Waiting for him was one of the last people he had been expecting, Bo Seulhee. 

“Kang Yeosang.” She said as she stood up from the bench she had been sitting on to greet him. 

He gave a look to Yang Jaeho and Han Shinwoo, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” 

They were both looking his visitor up and down. They walked off excitedly talking and pointing. Bo Seulhee was an attractive woman and after he had gotten flowers, it was probably a foregone conclusion that this was the sender. 

“I tried to call you but you never picked up.” Bo Seulhee took notice of the flowers and flashed them a look of annoyance. She hesitated a moment before asking, “Did someone confess to you?” 

Yeosang looked down at the flowers and then back up at her. He had received quite a few calls from an unknown number. He never picked up unknown numbers because if he didn’t know their number then they weren’t close enough friends for him to want to talk to them. He didn’t usually like talking on the phone anyway, he preferred to message. “I don’t usually pick up unknown numbers.” 

He chose not to answer her second question. 

She waited an uncomfortable beat before pressing on, “Your mother gave me your number. I thought it might be the case that you might not answer since you didn’t know my number.” 

He didn’t really want to be rude but the fact that she had come to his school uninvited and kept calling him even after he had made it abundantly clear that he had no intention of marrying her didn’t sit well with him. He had a whole life that didn’t include her, nor did he want it to include her. Since she wasn’t his soulmate, there was no reason it should. 

“I just thought that it might be nice if we went somewhere for coffee and could get to know one another. I know that it was a lot to have thrown at you all at once. But there’s no hurry, we can take as long as you want to get to know each other.” Again she eyed the flowers, unsure what to make of them. 

He sighed heavily. As much as he didn’t want to see her face ever again, he knew it wasn’t exactly all her fault. He had no idea how long his mother had been talking to Bo Seulhee and her family. He had no idea what she had said or what expectations she had built. “I’m sorry, Bo Seulhee but I meant what I said at dinner. I have no intention of-” 

“KANG YEOSANG!” 

Yeosang was hit by something or someone from behind which nearly sent him to his knees. He grunted and just barely managed to keep his feet. Kim Yoomi reached out and took the flowers out of his hands and flung an arm around him. They had been friends since he had come to Seoul and she had an uncanny way of knowing when he was in trouble and appearing at just the right time to help him out of it. “Kim Yoomi!” 

“Did you like the flowers I sent you?” She lifted them to her face and inhaled deeply. 

Yeosang snuck a look at Seulhee who looked like her most hated enemy had just appeared. He decided that playing along might be the best way to go. “They’re beautiful, I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“I wanted to surprise you, it’s not everyday your best friend sends you flowers.” 

That was surprisingly on the nose. She was one of the two people on the planet who knew about him and Seonghwa and that had been completely accidental. She was far too sharp for his own good. 

“You don’t have to tell me how you feel about my confession right now, I’ll wait all of ten minutes for you to think about it and te-... Who is this?” Kim Yoomi looked away from Yeosang and faced Bo Seulhee. 

Yoomi was loud, boisterous, rough around the edges, unbelievably friendly and well liked by nearly everyone who she forced herself upon. She was in essence, the exact opposite of the lovely, soft spoken and regal chaebol heir that was Bo Seulhee. 

Bo Seulhee straightened her shoulders obviously prickling at this intrusion. “I’ll have you know, I’m Kang Yeosang’s soulmate.” 

“Isn’t that nice for you?” Yoomi said with a sardonic smile. “I've been his best friend for three years now and I know everything about him right down to his favorite kind of underwear. I wonder how we’ll fare.” 

Yoomi laced her arm through his and was plainly ready to drag him off, Yeosang held his ground for a minute, “Bo Seulhee, I don’t know what my mother might have told you but I did mean it. I’m not marrying you. I hope you have a long and happy life but it won’t be with me. I have no intentions of ever seeing you again. Let’s go Yoomi.” 

“Let’s go! I want tteokbokki, I’m starving.” She chatted on at a million miles a minute until they were out of earshot of Bo Seulhee. Yoomi peered back and let go of Yeosang’s arm breathing a sigh of relief. 

“So that’s her huh? She’s still watching us.” 

With the fact that they were still being watched in mind, Yeosang put his arm around Yoomi’s shoulder. “I don’t know why she came.” 

“I would have thought that after that scene you made, that she would have dropped it.” Yoomi reached into the bouquet and pulled out a bright purple flower that matched the streaks in her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “I’m stealing this flower.” 

“That’s fine.” Yeosang commented before adding. “I don’t know why she came.” 

“I don’t get it, she’s rich and gorgeous. It can’t be that she can’t find another guy. You did tell her that you’re not soulmates right? I still can’t believe it’s your roommate … I’m so jealous. He’s so hot!” Yoomi stomped her feet in frustration. “You weren’t even gay. The world is so unfair.” 

Yeosang chuckled and pointed toward a restaurant, Yoomi shook her head and pointed to a different one. They headed in that direction, “I might have forgotten to mention that part.” 

Yoomi stopped and looked at him, “You forgot the most important part. That’s probably the only reason she even showed up today. But you did make it as clear as possible that you’re not interested in her or marriage. I would have been completely humiliated and never want to see you again after that.”

“You? Humiliated? I didn’t think you knew any level of shame.” Yeosang sat down in a booth and turned to look at the menu on the wall.

“Well, I don’t but if I did, I would be completely humiliated. Why aren’t you rushing home to Mr. Sexy?” The waitress came over and took their orders before leaving again. 

“He’s not home yet, he started his new job already. He won’t be home until around six.” 

“I forgot he graduated. He is the one who sent you the flowers isn’t he?” Yoomi asked. 

Yeosang smiled and looked down at the flowers, running his thumb over an errant petal. “Yeah, he did. He asked me out on a date.” 

“Shut up. How did you get someone so sweet?” 

“It’s a little cringy don’t you think?” Not that he was sure he minded even if it was a little cringy. 

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body, send him to me. I can practice all the things I’ve seen in dramas. Are you sure he’s your soulmark? You get Captain Romance and don’t have a single romantic cell in your body and I get … NO ONE! Have I told you how much I hate you? You’re so lucky.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, I’m just not used to someone going out of their way to do sweet things for me. But now that I think about it, he’s always been that way. He always does nice things for people, it’s just how he is.” Of course, that was only one aspect of Park Seonghwa’s personality. There was the darker part that he hadn’t told Yoomi about and was unlikely to. As far as he was concerned, it made him perfect. If he had been that nice all of the time, he would have likely started to feel guilty. 

“Anyway, thanks for rescuing me.” 

“I’m your guardian angel. It’s my job. What you should do is stop getting into situations where you need saving. That being said, I like having you in a perpetual state of owing me. I can impose on you whenever I want.”

“Like that would stop you…” 

“That’s true but it’s still nice to have an excuse. Oh! Did you go to Professor Jeong’s class this morning? My phone wasn’t plugged in all the way so my phone died and my alarm didn’t go off.” 

For the next couple of hours, they talked and went over school work together. Afterward, Yeosang said goodbye to Yoomi and headed home. By the time he got there, it was almost time for Seonghwa to get home. He had to say, he greatly appreciated his new job if for no other reason than the suit he wore. It did everything in the world for him and quite a bit for Yeosang as well. 

It had been a long day and there were only two things Seonghwa wanted, one of them was a nice long shower and the other was to see the smiling face of the man he loved. When he walked in, Yeosang was standing with his back to him in the kitchen. He had his earbuds in and was paying no attention to his surroundings. As stealthily as he could manage, Seonghwa crept up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder. In turn, Yeosang nearly leapt right out of his skin. He reached up and snatched out his earbuds before starting to turn in his lover’s arms. “No, stay like this.” 

Yeosang smiled and reached to lay his hand on top of Seonghwa’s head. “Rough day?” 

“Long day but this makes it all worth it.” Holding Yeosang was being home. 

“I got your flowers. Why didn’t you tell me you sent me flowers?” 

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise if I told you.” Seonghwa lifted his head just enough to lightly bite Yeosang’s shoulder. 

“Point taken.” 

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Reluctantly, Seonghwa relinquished his grip and after a quick kiss to Yeosang’s cheek, he headed off for the bathroom. 

Yeosang finished up the dishes he was doing before realizing he hadn’t actually told Seonghwa his answer. He gave a knock to the bathroom door before stepping in and closing the door behind him to keep the warmth in. Seonghwa was already in the shower. “I didn’t get to tell you my answer.” 

“Your answer?” Seonghwa pulled aside the shower curtain slightly. 

“You asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with you, remember?” 

Seonghwa smiled, “I remember. Should I worry about what your answer will be?” 

“Shouldn’t you worry even a little? It’s awfully presumptuous to just assume I’ll go out on a date with you just because...” Yeosang stepped closer so that he could lean in and whisper, “I love sucking your cock.” 

Seonghwa licked his lips, “Only sucking my cock?”

“I didn’t say that, did I? I also love being on my knees in front of you with your hand in my hair pulling me back onto your cock. Actually, I love everything we do together but with that in mind, I would love to go out with you.” 

In a lightning quick motion, Seonghwa reached out and pulled Yeosang forward and right into the shower. He yelped as he stumbled into Seonghwa’s wet and naked body, “I’m still dressed!” 

“We can fix that.” Seonghwa began to peel off Yeosang’s clothes as he found his lips. 

“But my clothes…” He complained while laughing but he still helped as Seonghwa pulled his shirt up over his head and stepped out of his sopping wet socks. Together they worked the rest of Yeosang’s clothes off, he ducked his head under the water and then leaned in to find Seonghwa’s lips. 

“Does this mean you liked the flowers?” Seonghwa asked between slow, deep kisses. 

“I am very happy with you today and I loved the flowers.” Yeosang ran his hands down over his lover’s chest, watching as his nipples tightened. He bowed his head and caught first one and then the other between his teeth. He heard Seonghwa’s breath catch before giving a little moan. 

“How about we put off our date for another night and just stay in? We can order something and spend the rest of the night… exploring each other.” Despite saying that, it seemed as though Yeosang already knew his body as well as he knew his own. It just seemed like his hands knew where to and how to touch him. Yeosang had said that the fortune teller claimed they had been lovers in previous lives. He believed it, how could he not. It was all so familiar as if he had made love to him a thousand times before but at the same time, it seemed so new. 

“Exploring? Only exploring? There isn’t something  _ else _ we could do?” Yeosang trailed a finger down the center of Seonghwa’s chest, over his stomach, the end of his finger catching on the tip of his turgid length, pulling it down before releasing it to slap against his stomach again. The muscles in Seonghwa’s stomach flexed and he exhaled a small sharp breath at the impact.

“Mm…” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang, “I can think-” he nipped at his lips. “A few things we could do.” 

Yeosang wrapped his fingers around the hot prick in his hand and stroked, “You’ll have to show me… if you’re not too tired after work. Are you too tired?” 

“I think I’ve… perked up since I got home.” He reached up and traced his thumb across Yeosang’s lips, the pink tip of his lover’s tongue reaching out to flick against it. With their eyes still locked, Yeosang leaned slightly forward, wrapping his lips around Seonghwa’s thumb, twirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. 

Seonghwa licked his lips, watching the way Yeosang’s soft lips moved against his thumb. When he did things like that, it drove him just a little bit insane. The image of those lips wrapped around his swollen prick was one he just couldn’t shake, “I need your mouth…” 

Yeosang bobbed his head up and down before leaning his head back, causing his thumb to fall from his lips. He canted his head slightly to one side, a teasing light in his eyes. He wanted him so badly but he loved teasing him so much, he loved watching the need build in him until he couldn’t take it anymore and he lost all control. It was a rare thing to make him lose control and it was dangerous but when it happened … 

In a flash, Seonghwa reached out and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him forward into a savage bruising kiss. Yeosang pulled away just enough to drag his lips down over Seonghwa’s chin, down his throat, over his chest and stomach. With a mischievous grin, he peeked up at him as he ran his lips and face over his cock before taking it between his fingers. Slowly he let his mouth fall open, but he didn’t press forward he just waited and he didn’t have to wait long as Seonghwa grabbed the back of his head and forced his cock between his lips and into his throat. 

Immediately he gagged against him and angled his head back, stealing breaths between the punishing thrusts that invaded his throat. He buried himself balls deep and held still, watching as Yeosang struggled against the need to breathe. Yeosang’s hands clenched against his thighs and as Seonghwa pulled back, he gasped for air. He felt his thick cock slap against the side of his face with some force, pre cum smearing over his cheek and lips. Still panting, he was pulled to his feet and turned so that his back pressed against Seonghwa’s chest with his cock nestled against the curve of his ass. 

Seonghwa stepped back, allowing the water to spray over Yeosang, his hands running possessively over his body, caressing lightly over his stomach, his cock, stroking and drawing forth a breathy moan. 

“I need to be inside you…” 

Yeosang leaned forward against the cool tiled wall, pressing his cheek against it as he ran a hand back over his ass, displaying himself. “Fuck me.” 

Seonghwa shuddered at those words. He turned and reached out of the shower and claimed a bottle from a nearby shelf. He then leaned down and dragged a kiss over Yeosang’s back along the line of his mark, which caused his back to arch up. His tongue continued down, flicking against the tight ring of his entrance. Yeosang pushed back against his lover’s probing tongue, whimpering and squirming. He then felt the cool slickness of his touch as one of his fingers slipped inside, he waited breathlessly as his lover readied him. Soon he felt his fingers replaced by the thickness of his cock as he slowly pressed forward. 

Yeosang bit his bottom lip, sure as he always was that he would never stretch enough to take all of the thickness of his lover’s long, thick prick. Then he was  _ inside. _ He braced his hands against the wall as Seonghwa leaned back against the opposing wall, using it as leverage to pump into him. The first powerful thrust stole his breath, the second forced a cry. 

The echo of Yeosang’s cries reverberated around and through Seonghwa as he hammered into him. He pushed back to meet every brutal thrust. “Can I- cum?” 

Seonghwa leaned forward, reaching around him to wrap his fingers around his cock, pumping his fist in time to his thrusts, “Cum for me baby.” 

Permission given, Yeosang almost immediately yelped his body tightening around the cock buried deep inside him. Seonghwa grunted and growled through clenched teeth as he continued to pound into him, a final thrust sending the first wave of seed to fill his lover. Seonghwa milked the last few drops of cum from Yeosang before laying a weary, panting kiss on the back of his shoulder. 

Yeosang stood up and turned, he felt thoroughly used and he loved it. He reached up and pressed a barely there kiss to his partner’s luscious lips. They took it in turn, lazily bathing one another and washing each other’s hair. Yeosang smiled and sighed happily as he was dried with a thick fluffy towel. He loved the quiet intimacy they shared and the way he always felt so very loved. It was something he had missed a lot in his life but there was never a moment that he didn’t feel the power of Seonghwa’s love. It was absolute and all encompassing, there were times he wasn’t sure if he was deserving of such purity of emotion but he was selfish and greedy for more. He could accept that in himself. 

They lay on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, touching, caressing, talking quietly when he leaned up and looked at Seonghwa, really looked at him. 

“What is it?” 

Yeosang shook his head, “You make me so happy, I'm so glad it's you.” 

Seonghwa smiled and ran his fingers through Yeosang’s still damp hair, “...And I’m glad it’s you, I don’t think it could be anyone else. I finally understand what it’s all about and sometimes the force of what I feel for you scares me, it’s just so much. But I wouldn’t change it for the world, the way I feel about you, the way you make me feel… I love you Kang Yeosang.”

Yeosang tried to think of something to say but words failed him, they had never been his strongest suit but he could say it all without words. He leaned forward and poured all of the emotions, all the words he didn’t know how to say into the kiss he touched to Seonghwa’s lips. When they parted, they were both breathless and panting. Seonghwa squeezed him tight as Yeosang laid his head against his shoulder. 

Once he had stopped fighting himself, it was so easy. He knew that there were problems that lay on the other side of their front door but here, wrapped in each other’s arms, there was only them and their love. They teased, they bickered, they fought, they played, they laughed, they loved, they just enjoyed being together and no matter what happened, Yeosang knew how strong they were together. Still… he couldn’t quite shake the warning that the fortune teller had given him. If he hadn’t seen her power for himself, he might have not taken her warning so gravely. No, he would not lose Seonghwa as he had lost him in his dreams, they had fought so hard for so long. They would be together, they had to be, he wouldn’t let it happen any other way. 


End file.
